In order to ensure quality services, it is preferable for an operator of the wide area network to be able to remotely manage such devices.
The remote management of devices notably requires:                detecting and knowing the devices present on the local area network, e.g. their serial numbers, and their hardware and software versions;        monitoring these devices, e.g. by obtaining monitoring information and performance indicators.        
The remote management of devices on a local area network is based on a technical report prepared by the Broadband Forum, TR-069 ‘CPE WAN Management Protocol’. This technical report defines a CWMP protocol, for communication between a remote ‘Auto-Configuration Server’ (ACS) and a device on the local area network. The CWMP protocol defines a mechanism that notably enables a secure auto-configuration of local area network equipment and other functions for managing these devices.
It is notably possible for the network operator to perform remote interventions, such as:                updating the software or firmware of a device, when a software or firmware upgrade is required;        performing a diagnostic when a device is malfunctioning;        dynamically installing and configuring new services;        monitoring the status and performance of a device.        
The CWMP protocol provides that the local area network device establishes a connection under certain conditions with the ACS auto-configuration server and an ‘Inform RPC’ procedure is executed. During this procedure, the local area network device transmits administration data, in particular a universal address or URL (for ‘Uniform Resource Locator’) in the wide area network, denoted by ConnectionRequestURL. Indeed, the CWMP protocol provides that establishing a session is always initiated by the local area network device. The ACS auto-configuration server can trigger this establishment of a session by requesting a device on the local area network to initiate it. For this purpose, the ACS auto-configuration server transmits a GET request according to the HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) protocol to the universal address ConnectionRequestURL. On receiving this request and when it is valid, the local area network device establishes a session with the ACS auto-configuration server by introducing itself with a ‘6 CONNECTION REQUEST’ event.
Moreover it is now possible to access the Internet network through a third generation 3G or fourth-generation 4G or LTE for ‘Long Term Evolution’ mobile access network in conditions close to what it is possible to obtain via a fixed ADSL or Fiber type access network. The private network may, in particular, be a mobile access network for which an LTE gateway provides access to the Internet network. It is also possible to apply the mechanisms defined in the technical report TR-069 for remotely managing these LTE gateways. However, it is often found that mobile network operators do not assign a public address to mobile devices or terminals connected to the mobile network. The mobile device during the Inform RPC procedure will provide a private address as the universal address ConnectionRequestURL. Then it is not possible to trigger an establishment of a session for such a mobile device.
There are methods for transmitting the connection request when the device to be administered is located in a private network, such as the traversal of address translation equipment STUN (for ‘Simple Traversal of UDP through NATs’) defined by the IETF document RFC 3489 or the use of a UPnP-IGD (for ‘Universal Plug and Play Internet Gateway Device’) protocol. However, these methods are complex to implement and require updates of both gateways and devices on the local area network.